O Brilho Dos Seus Olhos
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Kaoru age de maneira estranha depois do Host Club, Hikaru começa a observar o irmão. Enfim ele percebe que suas atuações estão cada vez mais reais, e vê como seu irmão estava triste. O que está acontencendo com Kaoru? E com Hikaru? ON HIATUS


**A/N: **

Essa é a versão traduzida [por mim mesma] de The Look In Your Eyes. Eu particularmente não gosto de traduções, mas espero que essa tenha saído boa e que vocês gostem da mesma!

Essa fanfic na versão original [inglês] já está no nono capítulo portanto eu acho que não vou demorar para postar os caps traduzidos, quem quiser [e souber ler inglês] pode lê-la na sua versão original. Essa fic também foi postada no Nyah com capa e tudo, o título que eu tinha pensado era "o brilho do seu olhar" mas aí já tinha feito a capa com o outro título e não dava pra mudar enfim...a preguiça ganhou XD.

Leiam e deixem uma review por favor :D.

Ouran e seus personagens [infelizmente] não me pertencem.

---

**Perdendo o Controle.**

Kaoru se sentou na mesma cadeira de sempre no Host Club. Ele ficou esperando que seu irmão fizesse o mesmo e sentasse ao seu lado, mas aparentemente o que ele estava conversando com a Haruhi era mais interessante, mais importante.

Então ele ficou olhando enquanto Hikaru se sentava do lado da morena e esquecia completamente do próprio irmão e das princesas. As que estavam marcadas para agora já haviam chegado e pelo visto Kaoru terá que entretê-las sozinho.

Ele olhou para baixo e suspirou, então é assim que seria daqui pra frente. Daqui pra frente ele iria ficar sem o Hikaru e não poderia reclamar...teria de conviver com esse fato.

Kaoru já estava lutando com as lágrimas e tentando ganhar a força necessária para sorrir quando uma das princesas fez uma pergunta que arruinou o que ainda existia do seu auto-controle.

"Kaoru-kun...Por acaso dói saber que...que Hikaru talvez goste da Haruhi?" Ela perguntou, hesitando um pouco, seus olhar piedoso pelo ruivo de coração quebrado na sua frente.

Kaoru encarou-a nos olhos, sua boca aberta e olhos arregalados, surpreso com a pergunta. Lágrimas vagarosamente se formaram em seus olhos e ele tentou, ele realmente tentou, mantê-las ali. Mas elas rolaram mesmo assim. A dor era muita para tentar evitar o choro, por que afinal se uma das princesas perceberam então era óbvio, era verdade. Hikaru está apaixonado por Fujioka Haruhi.

A ficha caiu para Kaoru e tudo que ele podia fazer era olhar para outro lugar, que não os olhos daquela garota. Um local seguro, sem piedade nem tristeza, mas não existe tal local...ele não poderia esconder sua resposta, ou mentir como gostaria da fazer.

"É a pior dor que alguém poderia sentir." Ele disse sem fingir, sem máscaras. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ele trincou os dentes, engolindo o choro.

Não fazia muito tempo desde que ele descobriu que amava seu irmão da mesma maneira que 'atuava'. Bastou um olhar não correspondido de Hikaru, um movimento não sincronizado para quebrar o coração de Kaoru.

E desde a primeira vez que a garota conseguiu identificar quem era quem, seus sentimentos se tornaram um borrão, desfocados para ele mesmo ver – até o dia que Hikaru saiu num encontro.

Aquele dia acordou um sentimento que ele não sabia possuir dentro de si, ciúmes. E apesar de estar feliz por seu irmão finalmente viver sem depender completamente dele, Kaoru percebeu naquele momento quão pecaminoso era o que sentia por seu gêmeo.

Ele percebeu também que a felicidade de Hikaru vinha antes da sua e que seria assim para sempre.

Dia após dia seus sentimentos ganhavam força, dia após a dormindo na mesma cama virava uma tortura maior, e o sentimento que crescia acima de todos era o que devorava Kaoru por dentro. Dor. A dor que fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem, sua respiração ficar acelerada, seu coração bater descompassado. A dor que o fazia querer desistir de tudo, contanto que nunca tivesse que se sentir assim novamente.

A dor de ser deixado para trás – de não ter seu amor correspondido.

Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos sem sua permissão e ele tentou escondê-las o melhor que pode. Ele havia prometido nunca perder o controle em público, mas aqui estava, se fazendo de tolo na frente de todos, seu irmão a poucos metros de distância.

"Oh Kaoru! Eu sinto muito! Não quis deixá-lo tão triste." A 'princesa' se levantaram e sentaram perto dele, onde Hikaru deveria estar. Ela ofereceu um lencinho, mas ele recusou. "Kaoru, está tudo bem, nós compreendemos, você pode chorar." Falou numa voz doce, mas o que chamou atenção na frase foi o 'nós'. Ele levantou seu olhar, notando que todas as 'princesas' estavam de pé e em volta dele, preocupação escrita na expressão delas.

"Solte tudo Kaoru, não é bom guardar tudo isso dentro de si." Uma delas disse, como se ela tivesse noção do que era ser ele agora.

Ele engoliu seco, respirando fundo, piscando várias vezes e olhando pra cima.

"Eu não posso...se eu o fizer eu...Eu nunca vou sorrir normalmente de novo." Ele sussurrou com a pouca voz que ainda tinha.

Todas elas falaram 'awww' e seus gritinhos costumeiros, para elas, essa era apenas mais uma atuação. Para ele, era a verdade insuportável.

---

Hikaru estava contente conversando com Haruhi sobre coisas 'plebéias'. Ele não sabia da existência de algo chamado 'microondas' e estava muito interessado e curioso para descobrir sua utilidade.

Suas princesas ainda não tinham chegado, ela tinha tempo, ele não, infelizmente ele não notou isso. Não até que ele ouviu vários gritinhos agudos, não até Haruhi olhar com cara de interrogação para onde Kaoru estava.

Foi nesse exato minuto que ele notou que suas princesas já tinham chegado, não somente isso, mas elas estavam em pé, um círculo de pessoas em volta de Kaoru. Ele mal conseguia ver seu irmão no meio delas. Ficou preocupado, será que seu irmão estava bem? Não somente isso...estava...bem, se sentindo um pouco culpado por ter deixado Kaoru sozinho. Mas ele devia ter dito algo quando as princesas chegaram!

Se levantou e caminhou na direção de onde estavam. Ele não era o único na sala a notar o comportamento estranho das garotas. Kyoya já estava de pé e observando de perto, todos os outros anfitriões apenas observavam e esperavam a reação.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, as garotas retornaram aos seus lugares ao notar sua presença. Estavam lotados essa semana, suas vendas duplicaram e estavam atendendo uma média de seis a nove garotas por dia.

Todos evitaram o encarar nos olhos, as que não evitavam continuarão a olhar Kaoru com preocupação.

Hikaru sentou ao lado de seu irmão e o encarou. Ficou chocado com o que viu; Kaoru estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos, seus olhos evitavam os do irmão, lágrimas brilhando no canto dos mesmos. Mas o que mais o chocou foram as trilhas de lágrimas nas bochechas de seu gêmeo. Kaoru sempre fingia chorar, mas nunca havia conseguido chorar de verdade no Host Club.

Estava preocupado, mas achou que tudo isso era apenas uma melhora no seu ato, então, fez o melhor que podia para acompanhar Kaoru.

O gêmeo mais enlaçou a cintura de Kaoru com um de seus braços, puxando o mais novo par perto, com a mão livre segurou gentilmente o queixo de Kaoru, o outro levantou o rosto, mas escondeu seu olhar.

Hikaru continuou tentando fazer seu irmão encará-lo, mas Kaoru apenas ignorou suas tentativas.

"Kaoru, olhe para mim." Ele falou numa voz doce e seu irmão finalmente o encarou nos olhos. "O que aconteceu? Por que está assim?" Ele perguntou, parte de sua preocupação era para o ato, mas a maior parte era verdadeira. Kaoru sorriu gentilmente, respondendo numa voz suave e baixa.

"Eu apenas sinto saudades suas." Ele disse e Hikaru teve que pensar bastante no que responder, afinal, esse não era o ato de hoje. Improvisou, tentando agir da melhor maneira possível.

Ele puxou Kaoru para mais perto, um suspiro escapando os lábios de seu gêmeo e respondeu.

"Mas eu estou aqui Kaoru, sempre estive." Kaoru respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, uma lágrima escapando com o movimento. Hikaru se perguntou como ele conseguiu chorar sem colocar colírio nos olhos.

"Eu só queria que você pudesse continuar ao meu lado." Isso fez com que o mais velho ficasse completamente perdido. Kaoru deveria ter suspirado e dito seu nome num suspiro sem fôlego, mas não, ele estava insistindo nesse assunto, Deus sabe porquê.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Eu sempre estarei com você!" Ele disse, não mais fingindo suas reações. Kaoru encarou seu olhar confuso e suspirou.

"Eu sei que vai...até o dia que você achar um jeito de viver sem mim." Kaoru respondeu e Hikaru desistiu de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. As princesas estavam lacrimejando de tristeza – umas até choravam, mas ele não queria saber delas.

"Eu jamais poderei viver sem você Kaoru. _Jamais._" Ele disse e pela primeira vez no Host Club, abraçou seu irmão. Eles sempre ficavam um nos braços do outro, mas nunca se abraçavam apertado, pois isso faria com que as princesas não conseguissem ver as reações dos dois. Mas já que Kaoru estava improvisando, Hikaru improvisaria também.

---

Kaoru suspirou e fechou seus olhos, apreciando o conforto dos braços de Hikaru em volta da sua cintura, a sensação da respiração de seu irmão no seu pescoço, apreciando, enfim, tudo que é Hikaru.

"_Hikaru_…" Ele suspirou e ouviu as princesas gritando de felicidade ao ver a cena, umas até desmaiando. Ele sabia que este tinha sido o ato mais romântico dos dois. Se ao menos elas soubessem que Kaoru já não fingia mais há alguns meses.

O final do dia no Host Club foi normal, como qualquer outro. Kaoru sabia que suas ações e palavras fora demais, ele perdeu seu controle, e jamais se perdoaria por isso. Graças a Deus seu irmão é cego e não percebeu nada de errado. Ele apenas o acompanhou, achando que tudo era parte de algum melhorando para as performances deles. Seu gêmeo provavelmente achou que Kaoru estava cansado do mesmo de sempre.

Finalmente, depois de três horas, a última garota foi embora e eles foram liberados para ir para casa. Kyoya manteve todos por mais alguns minutos, falando sobre o que tinha de ser melhorado e quem estava de parabéns.

"Hoje foi a melhor venda dos dois desde que entraram para o clube, não somente isso, mas o número de princesas duplicou. Mantenham o ritmo." Ele disse e acenou para todos com a cabeça, saiu da sala, os outros o acompanhando.

Kaoru seguiu também, não querendo esperar por Hikaru mais, ele sabia que Hikaru iria ficar para levar Haruhi para casa, sabia que tudo que foi dito e feito seria esquecido.

"Kaoru, espere!" Ele escutou a voz familiar gritar. "Da onde surgiu o ato de hoje?" Hikaru perguntou, o encarando confuso.

---

Kaoru sorriu para ele, e foi então que Hikaru viu. A expressão e o sorriso de Kaoru eram os mesmo de quando estavam atuando. A mesma expressão doce, o mesmo olhar apaixonado que usam no Host Club. Aquele brilho no olhar...não havia apagado. Ele não deveria estar normal agora? O Host Club havia encerrado afinal.

"Eu só achei que seria uma boa idéia mudar um pouco. Kyoya parecia feliz." Mas Hikaru mal escutou o que Kaoru falou. Algo estava errado com o seu sorriso, com ele. Eles apenas atuavam, tudo aquilo era falso, então por que o sorriso de Kaoru não mudara? Por que seus olhos ainda brilhavam daquela maneira?


End file.
